The Bonehunters/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in the US TOR Hardcover (1st Edition) – other editions may vary. The Malazans * Empress Laseen, ruler of the Malazan Empire * Adjunct Tavore, commander of the Fourteenth Army * Fist Keneb, division commander * Fist Blistig, division commander * Fist Tene Baralta, division commander * Fist Temul, division commander * Nil, a Wickan warlock * Nether, a Wickan witch * T'amber, Tavore's aide * Lostara Yil, aide to Pearl * Pearl, a Claw * Nok, Admiral of the Imperial Fleet * Banaschar, an ex-priest of D'rek * Hellian, a sergeant in the city of Kartool * Urb, a city guard in Kartool * Brethless, a city guard in Kartool * Touchy, a city guard in Kartool * Quick Ben, High Mage in the Fourteenth Army * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin * Grub, a foundling Selected Soldiers of the 14th Army * Captain Kindly, Ashok Regiment * Lieutenant Pores, Ashok Regiment * Captain Faradan Sort * Sergeant Fiddler/Strings * Corporal Tarr * Cuttle * Bottle * Koryk * Smiles * Sergeant Gesler * Corporal Stormy * Master Sergeant Braven Tooth * Maybe * Lutes * Ebron * Sinn * Crump * Sergeant Balm * Corporal Deadsmell * Throatslitter * Masan Gilani Others * Barathol Mekhar, a blacksmith * Kulat, a villager * Nulliss, a villager * Hayrith, a villager * Chaur, a villager * Noto Boil, company cutter (healer) in Onearm's Host * Hurlochel, an outrider in Onearm's Host * Captain Sweetcreek, an officer in Onearm's Host * Corporal Futhgar, an officer in Onearm's Host * Fist Rythe Bude, an officer in Onearm's Host * Ormulogun, an artist * Gumble, his critic * Apsalar, an assassin * Telorast, a spirit * Curdle, a spirit * Samar Dev, a witch of Ugarat * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor warrior * Ganath, a Jaghut * Spite, a Soletaken and sister to Lady Envy * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas * Leoman of the Flails, last leader of the rebellion * Captain Dunsparrow, Y'Ghatan city guard * Karpolan Demesand, Trygalle Trade Guild * Torahaval Delat, a priestess of Poliel * Cutter, once Crokus of Darujhistan * Heboric Ghost Hands, Destriant of Treach * Scillara, refugee from Raraku * Felisin the Younger, refugee from Raraku * Greyfrog, a demon * Mappo Runt, a Trell * Icarium, a Jhag * Iskaral Pust, a priest of Shadow * Mogora, a D'ivers * Taralack Veed, a Gral and agent of the the Nameless Ones * Dejim Nebrahl, a D'ivers T'rolbharal of the First Empire * Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur * Onrack the Broken, an unbound T'lan Imass * Ibra Gholan, a T'lan Imass * Monok Ochem, a T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Minala, commander of the Company of Shadow * Tomad Sengar, a Tiste Edur * Feather Witch, a Letherii slave * Atri-Preda Yan Tovis (Twilight), commander of Letherii forces * Captain Varat Taun, officer under Twilight's Command * Taxilian, an interpreter * Ahlrada Ahn, a Tiste Andii spy among the Tiste Edur * Sathbaro Rangar, Arapay warlock |-|Complete A-Z= A * Able, Malazan 14th ArmyThe Bonehunters, Chapter 7 * Agayla, a mysterious mage on Malaz IslandThe Bonehunters, Chapter 23 * Ahlrada Ahn, a Tiste Andii spy among the Tiste EdurThe Bonehunters, Chapter 17 * Aimless, a Bridgeburner spirit The Bonehunters, Chapter 8 * Ampelas, an EleintThe Bonehunters, Chapter 2 * Andarist, a Tiste Andii, brother to Anomander Rake and Silchas Ruin * Anomander Rake, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint, leader of the Tiste Andii in Black Coral, aka Anomandaris * Antsy, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Apsalar, an assassinThe Bonehunters, Chapter 1 * Apsal'ara, (aka 'Apsalar'), Mistress of Thieves * Apt, a female Aptorian demon of the Shadow Realm * Aragan, Fist of the Malaz Island Garrison, stationed at Mock's Hold, Malaz City The Bonehunters, Chapter 21 * Ardata, a mysterious patroness of Mogora * Artara, Pardu Shareholder, Trygalle Trade GuildThe Bonehunters, Chapter 10 * Avower, a retired torturer in Ugarat, Seven CitiesThe Bonehunters, Chapter 5 * Aystar, a nine-year old girl in Minala's Company of Shadow, sister of StethThe Bonehunters, Chapter 24 B * Bairoth Gild, an old companion of Karsa Orlong The Bonehunters, Chapter 3 * Balgrid, Malazan 14th Army * Balm, Sergeant, Malazan 14th ArmyThe Bonehunters, Chapter 6 * Banaschar, an ex-priest of D'rekThe Bonehunters, Prologue * Baran, Hound of Shadow * Barathol Mekhar, blacksmith * Baria Setral, a Red Blade The Bonehunters, Chapter 20 * Barukanal, original form of the name of Baruk (of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan) The Bonehunters, Chapter 4 * Baudin, companion of Felisin Paran and Heboric Light Touch The Bonehunters, Chapter 11 * Bell, Malazan 14th Army * Bellig Harn, Malazan 14th Army * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog, Malazan 14th Army * Beru, Lord of Storms * Bidithal, a High Mage of the rebellion * Blend, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Blind, Hound of ShadowThe Bonehunters, Chapter 15 * Blistig, Fist, Malazan division commander, 14th Army * Bluepearl, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Boatfinder, Shaman/warrior/guide of the Anibar tribeThe Bonehunters, Chapter 12 * Borduke, Sergeant, Malazan 14th Army * Bottle, Malazan 14th Army * Bottle's Grandmother, his teacher of the elder forms of magic * Bowl, Malazan 14th Army * Braven Tooth, Master Sergeant, Malazan 14th Army * Brethless, a city guard in Kartool * Bridthok, priest of Poliel * Brithan Troop, 'Eleven-headed Vulture Goddess' (Dal Hon deity) * Brokeface, leader of the plague survivors in G'danisban * Bucklund, a Bridgeburner spirit * Bult, a Wickan ghost * Burn, The Sleeping Goddess * Burnt, Malazan 14th Army C * Caladan Brood, a powerful Warlord, enemy of the Malazan Empire * Carrier, a nine-year old boy who survived the Seven Cities' plague, but remained contagiousThe Bonehunters, Chapter 14 * Cartharon Crust, a sea-captain, 'Old Guard' member * Charl, Commander, Kartool City Guards The Bonehunters, Epilogue * Chaur, a villager * Chenned, Captain, Malazan 7th Army The Bonehunters, Chapter 13 * Claw Apparition, a Claw murdered by his Clawmaster * Claw Lieutenant, a Claw under Pearl's command * Coll, a Councilman in Darujhistan The Bonehunters, Chapter 16 * Coltaine, Wickan Fist of the Malazan 7th Army in Seven Cities * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, an officer in Leoman's company * Cord, Sergeant, Malazan 14th Army * Cotillion, Assassin of High House Shadow, aka 'The Rope' * Crippled God, King of High House Chains, aka 'Kaminsod' * Crump, Malazan 14th Army * ( Crust : see Cartharon Crust ) * Curdle, a spirit * Cutter, once Crokus of Darujhistan * Cuttle, Malazan 14th Army * Cynnigig, a Jaghut D * Dancer, master assassin, co-founder of the Malazan Empire * Darpareth Vayd, Trade Mistress, Trygalle Trade Guild * Dassem Ultor, Imperial Malazan First Sword, reportedly killed outside Y'Ghatan * Deadsmell, Corporal, Malazan 14th Army * Dejim Nebrahl, a D'ivers T'rolbharal of the First Empire * Delum Thord, an old companion of Karsa Orlong * Denesmet, a Soletaken D'ivers 'First Hero' The Bonehunters, Chapter 9 * Derudanith, original form of the name of Derudan (of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan) * Dessembrae, Lord of Tragedy * Dessimbelackis, founder of the human First Empire, creator of Dejim Nebrahl * Detoran, a Bridgeburner spirit * Draconus, Elder God, consort of Mother Dark * D'rek, God/Goddess of the 'Worm of Autumn' * Duiker, Imperial Historian attached to the Malazan 7th Army * Dujek Onearm, Commander of Onearm's Host * Dunsparrow, Captain, Y'Ghatan city guard E * Ebron, Malazan 14th Army * Edgewalker, an inhabitant of Kurald Emurlahn * Eloth, an Eleint * ( Empress : see Laseen ) * Enezgura, a Falah'd of Aren * Envy, a Soletaken sorceress * Ephras, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Eres/Eres'al, progenitor spirits * Errant, Elder God, 'Master of the Holds' * Exent Hadar, Commander of marines aboard the Malazan Jakatakan FleetThe Bonehunters, Chapter 22 F * ( Falah'd of Aren : see Enezgura ) * Falah'd of Lothal * Falah'd of Ugarat * ( Falah'd of Y'Ghatan : see Vedor ) * Faradan Sort, Captain, Malazan 14th Army * Fear Sengar, a Tiste Edur * Feather Witch, a Letherii slave * Felisin Paran, younger sister of Ganoes Paran and Tavore Paran * Felisin the Younger, refugee from Raraku * Fenar, a villager * Fener, the 'Boar of Five Tusks' * Fiddler/Strings, Sergeant, Malazan 14th Army * Filiad, a villager * Flashwit, Malazan 14th Army * Foreigner, a frequenter of Coop's Hanged Man Inn, Malaz City * Futhgar, Corporal in Onearm's Host G * Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Galt, Malazan 14th Army * Gamet, Fist, Malazan 14th Army * Ganath, a Jaghut sorceress * Ganoes Stabro Paran, ex-Malazan Captain * Gear, Hound of Shadow * Gentur, a twice-shipwrecked Malazan soldier * Gesler, Sergeant, Malazan 14th Army * Gethol, a Jaghut, Herald of High House Chains * Greyfrog, a demon * Grey Goddess, aka Poliel * Grizzin Farl, Elder God known as 'the Protector' * Grub, a foundling * Guano, Malazan 14th Army * Guardian of the Deadhouse, a resident of the Azath, "Deadhouse", in Malaz City * Gumble, critic of the artist Ormulogun * Gupp, Malazan 14th Army * Guthrim, one of four Seven Cities bandits H * Hanfeno, Malazan 14th Army * Hannan Mosag, a Tiste Edur, once known as the 'Warlock King' * Hanno, Malazan 14th Army * Hanradi Khalag, a Tiste Edur Preda and Warlock * Harbyn, Corporal, Malazan 14th Army * Hattar, a bodyguard of Tayschrenn * Havok, a Jhag horse ridden by Karsa Orlong * Hayrith, a villager * Heboric Ghost Hands, Destriant of Treach * Hedge, a Bridgeburner spirit * Hellian, Sergeant in the city guard of Kartool * Hood, 'God of the Dead' * Hormul, an invisible ghost playing Troughs in Smiley's tavern in Malaz City * Hubb, Corporal, Malazan 14th Army * Hurlochel, an outrider in Onearm's Host I * Ibb, Malazan 14th Army * Ibra Gholan, a T'lan Imass * Icarium, a Jhag * Imparala Ar, 'The Dung God' (a Dal Hon deity) * Imrahl, aide to Gall, Khundryl Burned Tears * Inashan, Captain of the Ugarat City Guards * Ipshank, an infamous healer * Iskaral Pust, a priest of Shadow * Iskar Jarak, aka the 'Iron Prophet', revered by the Anibar tribe * Ivindonos, a Jaghut J * Jessa last house on the east road, a villager * Jessa second floor of the old factor house, a villager * Jhelim, a villager * Joyful Union, a champion scorpion, 14th Army * Jump, Malazan 14th Army K * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin * Kallor, known as the 'High King' * Kalse, an Eleint * Karpolan Demesand, Trygalle Trade Guild * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor warrior * K'azz D'Avore, Commander, Crimson Guard, enemy of the Malazan Empire The Bonehunters, Chapter 18 * Kellanved, founder and first Emperor of the Malazan Empire * Keneb, Fist, Malazan division commander, 14th Army * Kindly, Captain, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army * King of Sepik * Kenryll'ah demon, the proprietor/bouncer of Smiley's tavern in Malaz City * Kholb Harat, A Tiste Edur warrior (usually partnered with Saur Bathrada) * Kilmandaros, Elder Goddess * Kiska, a bodyguard of Tayschrenn * Korbolo Dom, a renegade Malazan Fist, ex-commander of the Whirlwind Legion in Seven Cities * Koryk, Malazan 14th Army * Krithasanan, a (pre-Malazan Empire conquest) Falah'd of Ugarat, Seven Cities * Krughava, Mortal Sword of the Perish Grey Helms * K'rul, Elder God, aka 'Maker of Paths' * Kruppe, a 'small, round man' in Darujhistan * Kulat, a villager * Kulp, a cadre mage, Malazan 7th Army L * Laseen, Empress, ruler of the Malazan Empire * Legana Breed, a T'lan Imass warrior * Leoman of the Flails, last leader of the rebellion * Limp, Malazan 14th Army * Lobe, Malazan 14th Army * L'oric, a High Mage of the rebellion * Lostara Yil, aide to Pearl * Lubben, the gate keeper of Mock's Hold, Malaz City * Lull, Captain, Malazan 7th Army * Lutes, Malazan 14th Army M * Madan'tul Rada, Lieutenant, Malazan 14th Army * Mael, Elder God of the Seas * Mallet, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Mallick Rel, a Jhistal priest of Mael * Mammoltenan, original name of Mammot (of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan) * Manask, a companion of Ipshank * Mappo Runt, a Trell * Masan Gilani, Malazan 14th Army * Master Investigator, an official in Kartool City * Mathok, desert tribes' Warleader, Army of the Whirlwind * Maybe, Malazan 14th Army * Mayfly, Malazan 14th Army * Mebra, a spy master in Seven Cities * Mesker Setral, a Red Blade * Minala, commander of the Company of Shadow * Mincer, Captain, Malazan 7th Army * Moak, Sergeant, Malazan 14th Army * Moby, Mammot's bhok'arala familiar * Mock, a pirate king who once ruled Malaz Island * Mogora, a D'ivers * Monok Ochem, a T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Mosel, Sergeant, Malazan 14th Army * Mother Dark, Elder Goddess of Darkness * Mud, Malazan 14th Army * Mudslinger, a twice-shipwrecked Malazan soldier * Mulch, a Bridgeburner spirit * Mule, a seriously mysterious creature - seemingly Iskaral Pust's mule * Murillio, a citizen of Darujhistan N * Naval D'natha, a young girl in G'danisban * Nefarias Bredd, a storied soldier of the 14th Army, (also spelled 'Neffarias') * Nether, a Wickan witch * Nil, a Wickan warlock * Nil's and Nether's Mother, a Wickan ghost * Nimander Golit, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint * Nisstar, Pardu Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Nok, Admiral of the Malazan Imperial Fleet * Noto Boil, company cutter (healer) in Onearm's Host * Nulliss, a villager O * Obo, a mage living in 'Obo's Tower' in Malaz City * Olar Ethil, a Soletaken T'lan Imass Bonecaster * Onrack the Broken, an unbound T'lan Imass * Oponn, the Twin Jesters of Chance...the Lad pushes (bad luck), while the Lady pulls (good luck) * Ormulogun, an artist * Osserc, aka 'Lord of the Sky', father of L'oric * Othun Dela Farat, a map-maker of reliable maps P * Palet, Cartheron Crust's First Mate on the ship Drowned Rat * Panek, a member of Minala's Company of Shadow * Pearl, a Claw * Pella, Malazan 14th Army * Phaed, a Tiste Andii * Phyrlis, a Jaghut * Picker, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Poliel, Goddess of Pestilence and Disease, sister of Soliel * Pores, Lieutenant, Ashok Regiment, 14th Army * Pormqual, High Fist, Malazan Seven Cities Army Q * ( Queen of Dreams : see T'riss" ) * 'Quick Ben, High Mage in the Malazan 14th Army R * Raest, Jaghut guardian of the Azath, "Finnest House", in Darujhistan * Ramp, Malazan 14th Army * Ranal, Lieutenant, Malazan 14th Army * Reem, Corporal, Malazan 14th Army * Rhulad Sengar, the Tiste Edur emperor of the Letherii Empire * Rikkter, a Soletaken D'ivers 'First Hero' * Roach, a Hengese lapdog, Malazan 14th Army * Robello, Malazan 14th Army * Rood, Hound of Shadow * Rove, Malazan 14th Army * Runter, a Bridgeburner spirit * Run'Thurvian, Destriant of the Perish Grey Helms * Ruthan Gudd, Captain, Malazan 14th Army * Ryllandaras, 'The White Jackal', a Soletaken D'ivers 'First Hero' * Rynag, Captain, Untan Imperial Guard * '''Rythe Bude, Fist, an officer in Onearm's Host S * ( Salamander God: see Stump Flit ) * Salk Elan, an alias * Saltlick, Malazan 14th Army * Samar Dev, a witch of Ugarat * Sandalath Drukorlat, a Tiste Andii, wife of Withal * Sands, Malazan 14th Army * Sarkanos, a Jaghut * Sathbaro Rangar, Arapay warlock * Saur Bathrada, a Tiste Edur warrior (usually partnered with Kholb Harat) * Saygen Maral, a Claw * Saylan'mathas, a past General of the Nemil * Scabandari Bloodeye, a Soletaken Tiste Edur Eleint * Scalissara, 'Matron Goddess of Olives' in Y'Ghatan * Scant, Malazan 14th Army * Scillara, a refugee from Raraku * Sedara Orr, Client, Trygalle Trade Guild * Selv, wife of Fist Keneb * Senny, 14th Army * Septhune Anabhin, a priest of Poliel * Shadowthrone, King of High House Shadow, aka 'Ammanas' * Sha'ik, 'Chosen One' (a title used in Seven Cities) * Shan, Hound of Shadow * Shank, a Bridgeburner spirit * Shard, Corporal, Malazan 14th Army, brother of Sinn * Shortnose, Malazan 14th Army * Silanah, an Eleint, companion to Anomander Rake * Silchas Ruin, a Soletaken Tiste Andii Eleint * Sinn, Malazan 14th Army * Skinner, a Crimson Guardsman * Smiles, Malazan 14th Army * Sobelone, Sergeant, Malazan 14th Army * Soldier of High House Death * Soliel, Goddess of Health, sister of Poliel * Sormo E'nath, a Wickan warlock * Sorrel Tawrith, enemy of the Malazan Empire * Sorrit, an Eleint * Spindle, ex-Bridgeburner, retired in Darujhistan * Spite, a Soletaken and sister to Lady Envy * Squint, a Malazan archer at Aren * Sradal Purthu, a priest of Poliel, expelled from Y'Ghatan * Sribin, a priest of Poliel, and a spy for Mebra * Stacker, Corporal, Malazan 14th Army * Stebar, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * Steth, a ten-year old boy in Minala's Company of Shadow, brother of Aystar * Stonefinder, an Anibar tribesman, kin of Boatfinder * Stormy, Corporal, Malazan 14th Army * Storuk, a villager * Stuk, a villager * Stump Flit, the 'Salamander God' (a Northern Genabackis deity) * Sturtho, A Claw * Surly, Mistress of the Claw under the Emperor Kellanved * Sweetcreek, Captain, an officer in Onearm's Host T * Taffo, Malazan 14th Army * Tak, an armourer in Malaz City * T'amber, Tavore's aide * Tanakalian, Shield Anvil of the Perish Grey Helms * Taralack Veed, a Gral and agent of the Nameless Ones * Tarr, Corporal, Malazan 14th Army * Tavore, Adjunct, Commander of the Malazan 14th Army * Tavos Pond, Malazan 14th Army * Taxilian, an interpreter * Tayschrenn, Malazan Imperial High Mage * Telorast, a spirit * Temper, Malazan veteran, frequenter of Coop's Hanged Man Inn, Malaz City * Temul, Fist, Malazan division commander, 14th Army * Tene Baralta, Fist, Malazan division commander, 14th Army * Thesorma Raadil, 'Witch Eater' (a Dal Hon deity) * 'The Three', three immortal sorcerer kings of Shal-Morzinn * Tyrant King, an ominous individual whose return to Darujhistan was foretold to Cutter/Crokus Younghand * Thikburd, Malazan 14th Army * Tholen, a Soletaken D'ivers 'First Hero' * Thom Tissy, Sergeant, Malazan 14th Army * Throatslitter, Malazan 14th Army * Thyrss, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild * T'iam, Elder Goddess of the Eleint, aka 'Mother of all Dragons' * T'morol, a bodyguard of Mathok * Toes, a Bridgeburner spirit * Togg, (with Fanderay) the 'Wolves of Winter' * Toles, Malazan 14th Army * Tomad Sengar, a Tiste Edur * Topper, an assassin, Commander of the Claw under Empress Laseen * Torahaval Delat, a priestess of Poliel * Touchy, a city guard in Kartool * Travalegrah, original form of the name of Travale (of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan) * Traveller, a powerful warrior * Treach, the 'Tiger of Summer' * T'riss, aka the 'Queen of Dreams' * ( T'rolbharal : see Dejim Nebrahl ) * Trotts, a Bridgeburner spirit * Trull Sengar, a Tiste Edur * Truth, Malazan 14th Army * Trynigarr, a past warleader of the Trell * Tugg, Sergeant, Malazan 14th Army * Tulip, Corporal, Malazan 14th Army U * Udinaas, escaped Letherii slave of the Tiste Edur * The Unbound, 'seven' T'lan Imass of High House Chains * Unnutal Hebaz, Preda, Letherii Army * Urb, a city guard in Kartool * Urdan, a villager * Urko Crust, 'Old Guard' member * Uru Hela, Malazan 14th Army V * Varat Taun, Captain, officer under Twilight's Command * Vedor, a Falah'd of Y'Ghatan (the second of that name) * ( Veed : see Taralack Veed ) * Vole, Cartheron Crust's crow's-nest Lookout on the ship Drowned Rat W * Whiskeyjack, Sergeant of the Bridgeburners, 'Old Guard' member * Widdershins, Malazan 14th Army * Withal, a Meckros blacksmith, husband of Sandalath Drukorlat * Wraiths of Shadow, three customers of Smiley's tavern in Malaz City Y * Yan Tovis (Twilight), Atri-Preda, commander of Letherii forces * Y'Ghatan, a rat * Yorad, Shareholder, Trygalle Trade Guild Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:The Bonehunters